Believing In Magic And Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a blind teenage boy comes to Skylands, he and Aurora hit it off and fall in love, especially when a Christmas miracle happens. Done as a request for TheVoidHunter250. :)


**TheVoidHunter250, who owns Cody, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**This is a belated Christmas story. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Crystal, Magico, and Orion.**

* * *

**Believing In Magic And Love**

"Check out the boom!" Orion, a Life Bazooker Imaginator, called out as he faced off against Crystal, his Portal Master, who was hefting her own bazooka and she grinned at him.

"Bring it on!" She said in excitement.

Both she and her Imaginator friend fired their bazookas, the rockets exploding in mid air and shaking the ground a bit. Magico, the young girl's Water Sentinel Imaginator, watched from the sidelines, smiling as his Portal Master learned how to use the ultimate bazooker attack. "You have to really charge it up," Orion told her.

"Okay," she said, doing as he had told her. Just as she was about to fire, a bright light appeared and they all jumped, Crystal's shot going up high and exploding harmlessly in the sky. "What was that?" She asked.

"Looks like someone's coming," Magico said. "Like when you and the other Portal Masters come to Skylands."

"Let's go see," Orion said.

Camo and Fire Kraken came up to them. "Did you see that?" The Life Dragon asked.

"We did," Crystal said. "Let's see who's arriving. Maybe it's a new Portal Master."

Fire Kraken picked her up, placing her on his back and she giggled, clinging to his shoulders as he began walking closer to where the bright light was hovering over the ground. "That's unusual," Camo said.

Orion bravely moved closer, stopping short as the orb landed gently on the ground and morphed into a body. Magico drew closer and looked shocked. "It's a human," he said. "A boy from the looks of it."

Camo moved closer and listened carefully. "He's still breathing," he said before looking curious. "But why does he have a blindfold over his eyes?"

Fire Kraken was curious about that too. "Does he use it like our friend Flameslinger does?" He asked.

A groan came from the boy and he sat up, feeling around with his hands, a confused expression coming to his face. Crystal gasped with a start as the realization hit her. "Guys, he can't see," she said. "I think...he's blind."

They realized she was right as the boy turned his head to them and he put his hands out as if trying to find his way in the dark. Orion placed out his hands and the boy grabbed them. "Who are you?" He asked the Imaginator.

"My name's Orion," he said. "I'm an Imaginator."

The boy seemed to relax upon hearing that. "Am I...in Skylands then?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're in Skylands," Crystal said. "I'm Crystal, the Life Portal Master."

The boy turned to her and gently patted her face with his hands, making her giggle. "Um, what are you doing?" Camo asked in confusion.

"He's using his hands to 'see' her," Magico said. "When someone is blind, their other senses become much sharper to make up for their eyes not being able to function."

The boy nodded. "Thanks for saying it nicely," he said gratefully. "Not a lot of people understand my being blind."

Crystal giggled as his fingers accidentally brushed over her neck. "That tickles," she giggled out.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "You're young. How old are you?"

"Seven," she said proudly.

"Don't let her age fool ya. She's smart as a whip and is learning how to be a ninja from Starcast and Boom Bloom," Fire Kraken said proudly.

The boy chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Cody," he said.

"Fire Kraken," the dragon said with a smile.

"Camo," the Life dragon said.

"And I'm Magico, another Imaginator," the Water Sentinel Imaginator said. "Just curious, how old are you?"

"Fifteen," the boy said, making sure the white cloth was in place around his eyes, straightened out his shirt, which was white while his jeans were dark blue and he had black moccasin-like shoes on his feet. Just then, a familiar war cry reached them all right before Aurora landed right in front of them, sticking the landing.

"Alright! Aurora: 1. Big bad turkey: 0," she said with a cheer.

"Sounds like you battled a Squawk and Awe?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, and some other crazy mutant turkeys too," Aurora said. "Those things are no joking matter."

Cody reached towards her and she looked at him, noting the cloth around his eyes before she realized he couldn't see her. "Are you a new Portal Master?" She asked.

"No," he admitted. "I just arrived."

"This is Cody," Crystal introduced them. "Cody, this is Aurora, Master Eon's niece and the Light Swashbuckler Sensei."

"A swashbuckler? Like a pirate?" He asked.

Aurora chuckled. "Not quite," she said gently. "Though I have battled pirates and sent them packing."

Cody seemed to be awestruck by the female sensei and Crystal grinned at her partners, who grinned back and nodded, sensing something.

* * *

Over the next few days, Aurora and Cody were inseperable as the female sensei helped him to navigate Skylands. They even did a small mission together and despite not being able to see with his eyes, Cody used his other senses to help Aurora defeat the rats so that they could get the stolen legendary treasures back to the Academy, something that had pleased Master Eon.

It was soon Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered in one of the large living rooms, enjoying a party with good food and sweet drinks. Aurora was standing with Cody and smiled. "I'm so excited for tomorrow," she said. "You're going to love it."

He smiled. "What usually happens?" He asked.

"All the children gather at the big tree with their families and there's gifts for everyone," she said. "Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack make hot drinks for everyone, along with a huge breakfast."

"That does sound good," he said.

Thunderbolt came in. "Hey, guys, there's a rare occurance going on tonight," he said with a grin. "I just heard that there will be a blue shooting star tonight."

"A blue shooting star?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. It happens very rarely and I think we're about to get lucky," he said.

They all gathered at the windows to watch closely and it wasn't long before someone gasped. "Look!" They said.

Sure enough, streaking overhead in the sky, was a blue shooting star, the trail behind it looking like a blue fire as it burned bright. Though Cody couldn't see it, he lifted up his head all the same. "I wish I could see it," he said, removing the cloth from his eyes, opening them to show that his eyes were a steel-blue color before he looked to his left, suddenly able to see Aurora and he blinked. "Um, Aurora?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

He blinked again before gently touching around his eyes and glancing around, seeing colors for the first time. "I...I can see!" He exclaimed happily.

Master Eon smiled. "The blue shooting star has powers that many wish for, but it will only grant unselfish wishes," he said.

"But, I wished that I could see it," Cody said.

"But I wished that you could see it too," Aurora said. "That must have been the unselfish wish."

He looked at her and was awestruck by her beauty and he moved closer, smiling at her. She smiled at him, blushing a little as she had been developing feelings for him.

Cody and Aurora both moved closer. "Aurora, you're beautiful," he said. "Better than what I imagined."

She giggled. "Glad you think so," she said before their lips met in their first kiss. Everyone else smiled before Magico flew above the two, holding a sprig of mistletoe over them.

"Can't have a magical kiss without mistletoe," he said, making the others chuckle.

Aurora and Cody were oblivious to anything but each other, both having seen and now firmly believing in magic and love.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
